Tocando madera
by misery182
Summary: Deidara cree en los amuletos, Itachi no. Deidara siempre lleva consigo una piedrecilla que "le da buena suerte", aunque nunca le ha funcionado. Itachi usa una pulsera que "le ayuda a ser valiente". Songfic. Reto: Una piedra en el camino, Día: 27 de marzo.


¡Hey you! ¿Cómo están gente de fanfiction? xDD Tal vez ustedes no notaron mucho mi ausencia en la página, pero algunos otros si pudieron darse cuenta del tiempo que estuve ausente... larga historia, pero básicamente fue porque no tenía tiempo para escribir y porque mi computadora estuvo fallando demasiado y tuve que mandarla a reparar y bueno, hasta hace poco me la regresarón... en fin.

Agradezco mucho a Derama por tomarme en cuenta para este reto, a ustedes por tomarse el tiempo de leer y darme la oportunidad en esta página ¿? Este, pues lo acabo de terminar de "revisar" y pues espero sea de su agrado, nos vemos abajo.

Disclaimer: los peronajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La canción pertenece a la cantante española Conchita.

Nos vemos abajo, sin más ¡a leer!

_Titulo: **Tocando madera.****  
><strong>Piedra:_ **_Ojo de tigre.  
><em>**_Autor del fic:** misery182  
><strong>Autor del manga:** Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Tocando madera<strong>

Cerré los ojos y respiré hondo, los abrí y lo miré, de pies a cabeza recorriendo su escultural cuerpo hasta reparar en sus ojos negros, solté el aire y lo dije, así simplemente. Se me quedó mirando extrañado, pronto imaginé que me golpearía en el rostro, pero no lo hizo, no se movió, no dijo nada, podría jurar que yo estaba temblando del miedo, quería salir corriendo, gritar, llorar, pero tampoco me moví, no sé qué me pasaba, me paralicé.

_Voy a cruzar bien los dedos_

_ponerme algo rojo_

_estrenar algo nuevo_

_y tocando madera._

Odio los lunes, eso fue mi primer pensamiento apenas desperté, no solía salir los fines de semana, tal vez ir al cine con mis amigos, o regresar a mi ciudad a ver a mis padres y al resto de mis otros amigos, pero estos días me había ido de fiesta más por obligación que por otra cosa, alguien había cumplido años y sería la fiesta del año, me invitaron a mí, pero no a mi compañero de piso, Sasori.

Pelirrojo y estudiante de artes, igual que yo, me insistió tanto que fuera para poder acompañarme, estando en la dichosa fiesta me quise volar los sesos. Tanta gente y nadie con quien platicar, hasta que llegó Itachi a salvar la velada… ¡oh Itachi! No puedo evitar un suspiro y recordarlo. Se veía realmente guapo, es tan caballeroso, rechazó varias chicas para no dejarme solo. Es un amor, lástima que él solo me vea como amigo siendo que yo lo quiero tanto.

Es la típica historia, rayando en el cliché, de un chico que se enamora de su mejor amigo sin que éste lo sepa y menos que corresponda al sentimiento, otro suspiro decepcionado salió de mis labios y me di cuenta que tengo que apresurarme o llegaré tarde a clases. Extrañamente tengo varias clases con Itachi, lo conocí desde que estuvimos en secundaria, él siempre tan galán y yo siempre tan enamoradizo.

Me miré en el espejo otra vez y tomé mi mochila para irme, mi camiseta es genial, me sonrío y salgo apenas alcanzando a cerrar, ya que Sasori tocaba el claxon desesperado, me reí de él pero no dije nada, empezó a reclamarme y a hacerme preguntas como si había cerrado la puerta o si no se me olvidaba nada, respondía cortante, después de lo que me hace pasar a diario, no debería permitir que me trate así, le saqué la lengua infantilmente cuando no me estaba mirando y me volteé hacia la ventanilla, riéndome divertido.

Bajamos del auto en silencio y nos despedimos secamente, nos llevábamos bien, pero Sasori era algo extraño mientras que yo no me quedaba atrás con mi carácter explosivo, que extrañamente, aún más de lo que ya era, había podido controlar bien, hasta ahora.

_Voy a coger carrerilla_

_soltarlo de golpe_

_mirarte de frente_

_y confiar en la suerte._

Caminaba por los pasillos, desganado, como muchos de mis compañeros, pero siempre con una sonrisa en los labios, pienso que me veo estúpido sonriéndole a todos, pero no me importa, a Itachi le gusta mi sonrisa, lo sé porque él me lo dijo.

Él regresó a mi mente de nuevo, me sonrió y recuerdo su figura con exactitud. Alto, con el cabello largo y negro, así como sus hermosos ojos, otro suspiro se me escapa sin querer.

Di la vuelta y choqué de frente con un chico sin que me afectara, me disculpé torpemente sin mirar quien era, me imitó y luego cada quien seguimos con nuestro camino, negué con la cabeza auto regañándome por ir distraído, pero no puedo evitar pensar en Itachi.

Sin darme cuenta llegué al salón de clase, como por inercia, entre sin mirar a nadie, de pronto mis ánimos se habían esfumado.

-Pásame la tarea de física- me pidió mi pelinegro amigo, apenas me vio entrar al aula.

-Buenos días- saludé sarcástico, saliendo de mi ensoñación, él solo me sonrió, esperando que sacara mi libreta de apuntes -¿cuándo dejarás de ser tan vago?- le recriminé buscando en mi mochila.

-Cuando Karin deje de ser tan presumida y Konan tan molesta- se rió regresando a su pupitre, luego de haber tomado mi mochila y de dejarla en la butaca de al lado, pegada a la ventana, justo donde me gustaba sentarme.

Luego escuché la molesta voz de esas dos chicas que había hecho mención Itachi. La última, Konan, llevaba en cabello corto y teñido de azul y siempre usaba unos exuberantes moños o flores, y la otra, Karin, de cabello largo de un color rojo fuego que llamaba la atención, no tanto como el rubio del mío, pero la diferencia era que a Itachi le encantaba el color rojo, suspiré derrotado, no era competencia para esas dos.

Y en un leve intento por subir mi autoestima me recordé porque había escogido esa playera roja para usar ese día, solo por Itachi, volteé a ver como escribía apresurado, copiando de mi libreta a la suya, sonreí divertido y volví a escuchar a Karin hablar. Decía algo sobre su falda nueva, que se había comprado con la tarjeta de crédito que su papi le había obsequiado cuando había cumplido los quince años… a veces tenía ganas de sacar una escopeta y darle un tiro para que se quedara callada tan solo unos minutos.

Pero entonces se me ocurrió callarla, creo que ese día traía autoestima demás o solo tenía ganas de estar en bronca con la parlanchina, de un modo u otro terminé dentro de su conversación, que seguía siendo sobre su falda, me sonreí un poco y hablé.

-Le dejaste el precio- dije llamando la atención de todos en el salón –y estaba en oferta- agregué, las risas no se hicieron esperar, pero lo mejor fue como se le desfiguró la cara, estaba tan molesta que se me había podido echar encima si hubiese querido, pero en ese momento el profesor en turno entró, pidiendo disculpas por el retraso y diciendo que tomáramos asiento para poder comenzar.

La mayoría obedecimos de inmediato pero sin quedarnos en completo silencio, yo aún me reía por la reacción de Karin, ¿por qué no le tomé una fotografía? Demonios. Su cara no tenía precio, ni lo tendría.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- me preguntó Itachi en voz baja, mirándome fijamente –lo de Karin- dijo frunciendo el ceño levemente.

-No lo sé- respondí sinceramente, Itachi me sonrió divertido, negando con la cabeza, entonces la clase comenzó, pero no por eso dejé de verlo, no por eso dejé de pensar en que sería si tan solo le dijera lo que siento.

_No, tiene que ser tan complicado._

_Otros ya lo hicieron sin cuidado._

Pero lo haría, un día no muy lejano, lo haré, le diré que me gusta desde hace mucho tiempo.

Sin importar que pase, sin que importe que piense de mí, si se ríe, me golpea o deja de ser mi amigo para pasar a odiarme por el resto de nuestras fatídicas vidas.

Se lo diré sin que me importe el hecho de que seamos dos hombres, aunque eso no esté mal visto por la mayoría de nuestras amistades ni por nuestras familias. Y si no les gusta que importa, como lo dijo Bon Jovi, _es mi vida_, no la suya, la viviré como quiera, y si quiero declarármele a Itachi en un día cualquiera, lo haré, así será.

Mantuve una sonrisa estúpida en mi rostro el resto de la clase y del día, no podía ser tan difícil, ¿o sí?

_Y ahora cojo aire_

_te miro, respiro_

_lo suelto de golpe_

_que quiero contigo_

_si sigo disimulando voy a reventar._

Un día más de escuela, mitad de semana y aún se me hacía que el fin de semana jamás llegaría, un suspiro cansado y sonoro salió de mis labios llamando la atención de mi compañero pelinegro.

-Animo, Deidara- me dijo pasando un brazo por mi espalda para darme ánimos precisamente, pero de verdad que había sido una semana larga, llena de tareas y trabajos en equipo, suerte que estaba con Itachi. Y justo había pasado una semana desde que me había decidido a decirle lo que siento.

Pero no me atrevo, cada vez que siento que es el momento adecuado pasa algo que tiene que arruinarlo, alguien que me robe su atención o que haga que yo me distraiga y empiece a ponerme nervioso.

Este museo parece interminable, la famosa "excursión" de la profesora de historia se alargó hasta unas dos horas, ahora muero de hambre, de aburrimiento y apenas puedo sostenerme en pie, muero de sueño también, parezco un zombi…

-¿Qué tienes?- me preguntó Itachi aún abrazado a mí, ni siquiera voltee a verlo, mi cabeza pesaba demasiado.

-Hambre, sueño y aburrimiento- respondí en un susurro para que no nos reprendieran.

-Creo que podría solucionar lo primero- me dijo del mismo modo volteando a los lados sospechosamente para sacar una barra de chocolate y mostrármela -¿te parece si la compartimos?- me dijo guiñándome un ojo, mi sonrisa se agrandó mientras asentía y vigilaba que la profesora y la encargada de darnos el tour no se dieran cuenta de nuestro almuerzo de contrabando.

-Dame, dame- pedí desesperado tomando el pedazo que me tendía, el más grande, para enseguida saborearlo con gula igual que Itachi con el suyo.

-Luego iremos a comer algo decente- me dijo cuando ambos terminamos nuestra parte –yo invito- me sonrió de nuevo y se separó justo antes de que nos llamaran la atención.

-Uchiha y compañía, si tienen algo que comentar que sea para todos- dijo molesta la docente, mientras todos nuestros compañeros se abrían para poder vernos.

-Lo siento- susurre bajando la mirada apenado.

-Perdone, no volverá a pasar- me imitó mi amigo, con el rostro serio como siempre, creo que era el único que lo había visto sonreír, lo cual me hacía muy, pero muy feliz. Otra sonrisa tonta adornó mis labios el resto del día, mientras me preguntaba cuando me atrevería a decirle que me encanta.

_Y ahora cojo aire_

_te miro, respiro_

_lo suelto de golpe_

_que quiero contigo_

_desde que te vi mi cuerpo no para de bailar._

Esto era nuevo, para mí y para todos los que miraban disimuladamente y para los que no tanto, para quienes pasaban cerca y aquellos que venían pasando por "casualidad" por ese pasillo, en el que yo me encontraba precisamente.

Pero no estaba solo, y por supuesto que todos esos chicos y chicas, en su mayoría chicas, no estaban ahí solo para verme, sino porque tenía al chico más popular y más guapo, después de Itachi, delante de mí, adulándome e invitándome a salir con él. Era el sueño de toda chica y algunos chicos. No estaba invitando a Konan, no estaba invitando a Karin, me estaba invitando a mí.

Sentía el rostro caliente y podía imaginarme que estaba rojo por la vergüenza, jugaba con mi cabello y me mordía el labio nerviosamente, sí, me gusta Itachi, pero era una oportunidad única para hacerlo sentir celos. Sentí la mirada del susodicho clavarse en mi espalda, estupendo, que viera como alguien me invitaba a salir, como yo aceptaba y como no era el único hombre sobre la tierra, aunque si fuera el único que me gustara.

Le sonreí un poco, levantando el rostro para verlo, con esa sonrisa de galán que no hacía más que sacarle suspiros a las chicas.

-¿Y qué dices?- preguntó luego de haberme dicho lo que haríamos en nuestra "cita", no sin antes prometerme que sería la mejor noche de mi vida.

-¡Deidara!- escuché la voz de mi queridísimo amigo y solo pude abrir grandes los ojos, que no venga a arruinar mi gran plan, por favor, resé internamente. –Deidara- se paró a mi lado pasando un brazo por mis hombros -¿podrías explicarme el problema de física de hoy? Por favor- me pidió con un tono de voz extraño en él.

-Disculpa- habló mi acompañante quitándome la palabra de los labios -¿no vez que está ocupado?- dijo amablemente, mientras yo apretaba los labios negando levemente con la cabeza, nunca era buena idea negarle algo a Itachi, eso lo sabía de sobra y por experiencia propia.

-Sí…- Itachi le sonrió –no me importa- terminó eliminando ese gesto poco usual en él, también afiló la mirada y luego me llevó con él sin que yo pusiera resistencia.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le dije una vez estuvimos lejos de todos aquellos estudiantes y de mi nuevo pretendiente, sobretodo –lo arruinaste- fingí estar molesto, aunque me encantaba que me celara de ese modo, de amigos por supuesto, aunque Itachi nunca lo fuera a aceptar, y mejor aún que me abrazó delante de todo el mundo.

-¿Arruinar?- levantó las cejas separándose de mí para mirarme.

-Sí, me estaba invitando a salir cuando tu llegaste a interrumpir- reclamé aunque sin estar molesto en realidad.

-Pobrecillo- dijo con tono lastimero, lo miré con desaprobación –es un patán y lo sabes, no quiere nada serio contigo ni con nadie- me advirtió molesto.

-Estas celoso- aseguré cruzándome de brazos –solo porque él es suficientemente valiente como para invitarme a salir y tú no has logrado salir con nadie en años- dije, pero segundos después me arrepentí –tu dichosa pulsera del "valor" no funciona- declaré dándole la espalda para irme y dar por finalizada la discusión.

_Me pondré mi falda nueva_

_con aquel colgante_

_que me daba suerte_

_aunque tú te rieras._

Más tarde nos contentaríamos, como siempre, pensé sin darle mayor importancia.

-¿Y tú dichoso collarcito si?- continuó haciendo que me detuviera… ¡Splash! La gota que derramó el vaso.

Nadie, pero nadie, ni siquiera Itachi, diría algo sobre mi colgante y seguiría vivo para contarlo. Larga historia, pero resumiendo, siempre llevaba conmigo un dije, una piedrecilla amarilla, que me traía buena suerte, colgando de una cadenita que me habían regalo hacía años. E Itachi una pulsera que su hermanito le hizo cuando era pequeño, con un grabado que significaba valor.

Itachi siempre se burló de mí por creer en esas cosas, soy muy supersticioso, lo admito. Que si pasar por debajo de una escalera, pasarse la sal sin que toque la mesa, quebrar un espejo o que se te atraviese un gato negro por enfrente… algo completamente estúpido tratándose de Itachi, porque amaba los gatos y de casualidad tenía uno de mascota y precisamente de color negro. Aún después de todos estos años sigo pensando que lo compró solo para molestarme.

Respiré para tranquilizarme pero no funciono, volví sobre mis pasos firme y seguro de mí mismo.

_Y así quizás yo consiga_

_inclinar la balanza_

_y que al final del todo_

_te quedes conmigo._

-Por supuesto que si- dije mirándolo directamente a los ojos –estaba funcionando hasta que llegaste- ahora si estaba molesto, ¿cómo se atreve?

-Pruébalo- eso me sonó a reto, apreté la mandíbula para no gritarle y me acerqué lo suficiente para sentir su respiración agitada.

-¿Cómo?

-Cambiemos, dame tu dije y yo te daré mi pulsera, por una semana y veremos a quien le funciona mejor- dijo haciendo que se me detuviera el corazón, no dejaría que ese vago usara mi colgante por una semana, seguro que lo perdía.

-Pero…- titubeé olvidando mi enojo, acariciando la piedrecilla amarillenta entre mis dedos, me lamí los labios con nerviosismo, aún más que antes.

-Tienes miedo- aseguró haciéndome enojar, otra vez. Itachi sabía lo importante que era para mí ese collar, debía de cuidarlo bien, con su propia vida… tal vez exagero, pero es que... Dirigí mis manos temblorosas hasta detrás de mí cuello para soltarlo y entregárselo al dueño de mi corazón.

¿Era tan evidente acaso? Itachi caminó hasta estar detrás de mí y me ayudó con el ganchito que se cerraba alrededor de una de las argollas de metal y después él mismo desató su pulsera, me la puso alrededor de mi canilla izquierda y enseguida se acomodó el collar, me apresuré para ayudarlo, pasé mis manos alrededor de su cuello para abrocharlo, quedando en una posición un tanto comprometedora.

-Si me quieres abrazar solo dime- se burló posando suavemente sus manos en mis caderas, extrañamente me hizo sentir… seguro.

-Cállate- le pedí como siempre que hacía cuando me ponía nervioso, y luego él sonrió orgulloso. Me dio un beso en la mejilla sorprendiéndome y me tomó de la mano para llevarme a otro de los jardines, a uno de los últimos, que si bien eran los más bonitos, pero también los más solos. Genial, y después de haber peleado con él, ahora íbamos a saltarnos las clases, pero luego hablaríamos de eso.

_No, tiene que ser tan complicado._

_Otros ya lo hicieron sin cuidado_

Entramos en el pasto ignorando el letrero en el que se leía "No pisar el césped", nos reímos de él y avanzamos buscando donde sentarnos.

-Perdón- me dijo una vez nos sentamos a la sombra de un árbol, él recargado en el árbol, y yo apoyado en una de mis manos, para verlo de frente.

-¿Por qué?- volteé a verlo, jugando con la hierba entre mis dedos.

-No debí decir eso, este collar es muy importante para ti- dijo tomando la piedra con una mano para señalarlo, mirando a la nada.

-Está bien- me encogí de hombros –confío en que lo cuidaras bien- me sinceré sin atreverme a mirarlo, no soportaría la vergüenza.

-Cuidarlo bien- repitió en un mini susurro -¿cómo te he cuidado a ti?- me preguntó sonriendo cómplice.

-Entonces podré darlo por perdido- me burlé riéndome abiertamente.

-¿Ah sí?- me miró de mala manera, fingiendo estar molesto, enseguida se me acercó para hacerme cosquillas en los costados, me retorcía en el piso pidiéndole que parara pero mientras más se lo decía más cosquillas me hacía, no podía respirar y el abdomen comenzaba a dolerme.

-Para… por favor- suplicaba con un hilo de voz.

-Admite que soy el mejor de todos en todo- me dijo deteniéndose unos segundos para que pudiera agarrar aire.

-Ni loco- me negué sonriendo –no soy un mentiroso- de nuevo esa mirada, y regresaron las cosquillas –para…- pedía removiéndome.

-Dilo.

-¡No!

-Dilo o no pararé nunca- amenazó.

-Está bien, lo admito- dije al fin solo para darle gusto, se detuvo para observarme de cerca, demasiado cerca –eres el mejor de todos en todo- dije tranquilizándome, respirando hondo.

-Ya lo sabía- sonrió soberbio recostándose a mi lado, volteando la cabeza para mirarme, yo hice lo mismo.

_Y ahora cojo aire_

_te miro, respiro_

_lo suelto de golpe_

_que quiero contigo_

_si sigo disimulando voy a reventar._

-Tampoco debí interrumpir cuando estabas con él…- siguió con su disculpa, se notaba arrepentido.

-No importa- dije restándole importancia –tienes razón, es un patán…- sonreí un terminando con el contacto visual, elevando la mirada al cielo azul, aunque mi tono de voz fuera apagado.

-No- me calló -si importa- aseguró –no muchos chicos se atreven a invitarte a salir y yo te hecho a perder la invitación por mis celos…- se detuvo en seco al escucharse decir eso, sonreí ampliamente, me quería burlar, decirle el famoso "te lo dije" pero me quedé callado, Itachi era demasiado bueno y tierno cuando estaba conmigo, me cuidaba y me quería, a su modo.

-Tú lo dijiste, es un patán- repetí como si no lo hubiese escuchado, sin voltear a verlo –de haber aceptado, solo me habría lastimado, entonces te pondrías furioso e irías a querer golpearlo- rodé los ojos –y luego yo tendría que cuidar de ti….- volteé el rostro luego de mi relato, solo para que no viera mi sonrojo.

-¿Cuidarías de mí, en serio?- preguntó incorporándose, recargando el peso de su cuerpo en un brazo para mirarme el rostro.

-Por supuesto- dije sin moverme, que idiota fui, debí haberme burlado de él cuando pude.

-Entonces te compensaré- me dijo poniéndose de pie, dándome la mano para ayudarme a pararme, la acepté sin pensarlo dos veces –Deidara- me dijo cuando estuve a su altura, sin soltar mi mano, -¿te gustaría salir conmigo?- me sonrió de medio lado mientras yo solo pude sonrojarme, de nuevo.

-Itachi…- susurré de manera extraña, bajando la vista –mmh…- me mordí el labio inferior pensando, ¿pero qué pensaba? Me estaba muriendo por él, me había invitado a salir y yo no era capaz de procesarlo y decirle un sencillo sí.

-Piensas demasiado- me dijo empezando a caminar, aún sin soltarme, me detuve de golpe, con la cabeza baja y mi cabello cubriéndome el rostro.

-Sí, saldré contigo- dije en un susurro, estaba rojo hasta las orejas, un sueño hecho realidad, aunque para él no significara lo mismo que para mí.

-Excelente- dijo para sí mismo –el viernes a las siete, ¿te parece?- me dijo metiendo la otra mano en la bolsa de su chamarra, solo asentí –bien, pasaré por ti, así que procura no tardarte mucho en salir- se burló y reanudamos nuestra caminata infraganti.

_Y ahora cojo aire_

_te miro, respiro_

_lo suelto de golpe_

_que quiero contigo_

_desde que te vi mi cuerpo no para de bailar._

Viernes por fin ya casi era la hora en la que había quedado de recogerme, suspiré una vez más y regrese a mi cuarto por la pulsera por la que había cambiado mi collar, dirigí mi mano a mi cuello y no pude sentir nada, me quedé parado a la mitad del pasillo pensando.

No podía creerlo, se sentía como un sueño, pero era real… lo era, ¿verdad? Que deprimente sería si despertara en algún momento de esta noche. El sonido del timbre me alertó haciendo que parpadeara un par de veces.

Lo vi a través de la ventana del cuarto de huéspedes, estaba parado afuera de la puerta principal, tocando el timbre, su cabello recogido como siempre, chaqueta de cuero negra -como me gustaba esa chaqueta-, unos jeans que le ajustaban a la perfección… me lamí los labios sonrojándome, sacudí la cabeza y seguí caminando, tomé mi celular, mi cartera y me vi en el espejo una última vez.

Observé mi playera de manga larga de color rojo y detalles negros, solté mi cabello por enésima vez y me lo acomodé, creo que iba demasiado arreglado, pero no era cualquier cita, era una cita con Itachi, iríamos al cine y veríamos aquella película que había tenido ganas de ver desde que supe que la estrenarían ese año. Suspiré y escuché el timbre de nuevo, lo olvidé, Itachi odia que lo hagan esperar.

Abrí la puerta lentamente, mirándolo sensualmente, aunque sin querer. Me sonreí una vez más al notar su penetrante mirada puesta sobre mi cuerpo.

-Deja de presionarme- lo saludé en tono de burla.

-Si te dieras prisa no te presionaría- me respondió mirándome a los ojos, sonreí de medio lado y me estiré para tomar mis llaves, salí y le di la espalda unos segundos para cerrar, me giré y estaba frente a mí, quedaba justo a su altura gracias al escaloncillo que había afuera de mi puerta.

Abrí grandes los ojos al notar el collar en su cuello, es decir, mi collar. La persona más importante de mi vida estaba usando una de las cosas más importantes para mí, eso sí que era un momento épico.

-Lo estás usando- susurré sin darme cuenta, mirando embelesado la piedra.

-Por supuesto- me dijo haciéndome notar que lo había dicho en voz alta –en una de esas y me hace la suerte de conocer al amor de mi vida- se burló, pero no fue divertido, sonreí forzadamente, bajando la cabeza –tú también llevas mi pulsera- tomó mi mano alzándola para ver su accesorio -¿te ha funcionado?- me preguntó para hacer plática, guiándome hasta su auto, justo a la orilla de la acera.

-No, hasta ahora- respondí mirándolo y entonces recordé, tenía que decirle lo que sentía por él, era la noche perfecta, lo haría después, cuando regresáramos, no arruinaría la velada solo por mis impulsos.

Subimos y partimos al centro comercial, en el camino conversábamos sobre las canciones que sonaban en el reproductor de su hermoso auto. Todo iba bien, iba perfecto.

_Y ahora cojo aire_

_te miro, respiro_

_lo suelto de golpe_

_que quiero contigo_

_si sigo disimulando voy a reventar._

Luego de comprar las entradas y las botanas, entramos a la sala buscando un lugar adecuado para ver la función, en la parte de arriba, al centro de la fila, justo ahí, dos lugares específicamente para nosotros. No había mucha gente, ninguna pareja y agradecí eso internamente, en parte.

Nos sentamos y no alcanzamos a decir palabra en lo que apagaron las luces y los comerciales y tráiler empezaron en la gran pantalla. Luego de unos minutos, la película que había estado esperando, aunque el hecho de que estuviera con Itachi fuera aún más importante que la mentada película.

Estaba tan sumergido en la pantalla que apenas notaba la presencia del pelinegro a mi derecha, en una de esas escenas en las que todo el mundo sabe que iba a pasar volteé para verlo de reojo, miraba al frente con el rostro serio, que bueno que le gustaban ese tipo de cosas sino no se que sería de mi, me reí bajito sin llamar su atención. Regresé mi mirada a la pantalla y entonces sentí que se movió, de nuevo lo vi de reojo, esta vez más discretamente.

Estaba estirando su brazo para ponerlo en el respaldo detrás de mí, me sonreí sabiendo lo que haría, ¿acaso yo le gustaba? ¿O es que quería solo besarme y después hacer como si nada hubiese pasado? Borre mi sonrisa y dejé de prestar atención a la película y al resto de mundo.

La duda se fue haciendo más y más grande a cada pensamiento, el miedo me invadió, mis manos empezaron a temblar sin querer, me mordí el labio como acostumbraba y tomé el vaso con soda para darle un trago y tratar de tranquilizarme, sentí el brazo de Itachi en mis hombros y me tensé. ¿Qué debería de hacer? Comencé a jugar con mis dedos, sin ver la pantalla ni al rostro de mi amigo…

Un estallido me despertó, levanté la cabeza, aturdido, parpadeando para enfocar la vista, tenía el fleco cubriendo parte de mi visión, me lo acomodé moviendo la cabeza y sin querer me recargue en su brazo, lo miré de reojo, no se movió, y se debía a dos posibles razones, no le importó o no lo sintió.

Me incorporé para estirarme un poco, hacía hora y media que habíamos entrado, estaba entumido, sentí la mirada de Itachi en mi nuca y como retiró su brazo de mi espalda, que idiota fui, quise golpearme la cabeza, pero probablemente lo espantaría.

-¿Estas bien?- me preguntó susurrando en mi oído.

-Sí, solo algo cansado- le sonreí y me correspondió regresando el brazo a la posición de antes, lo miré unos segundos haciendo una mueca.

-¿Te molesta?- me dijo, negué con la cabeza y me acomodé en su hombro para terminar de ver la película, sonriendo, olvidando lo que había estado pensando.

Cuando la película se terminó estuve a punto de quedarme dormido en su brazo, alcancé a desperezarme antes de que encendieran las luces, salimos en silencio y luego empezamos a charlar sobre el final, los actores y algunas escenas, como si nada hubiese pasado, como si no me hubiese abrazado tan cariñosamente… o quizás lo malinterpreté.

_Y ahora cojo aire_

_te miro, respiro_

_lo suelto de golpe_

_que quiero contigo_

_desde que te vi mi cuerpo no para de bailar._

Pero entonces me tomó de la mano, me quedé mirándolo sin detener mi caminar, quedándome un poco atras, no dije nada mientras intentaba procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo, primero me cela con un chico lindo, luego me invita a salir, me abraza y ahora me toma de la mano, ¿quién se cree?

-Itachi- lo llamé luego de avanzar unos metros -¿por qué me tomas de la mano?- pregunté apenado, arto de pensar y pensar sin llegar a ninguna conclusión que me haga sentí un poco mejor o peor, ya ni siquiera se que es mejor.

-¿Te molesta?- se detuvo para mirarme.

-No, pero… es raro- admití sin querer ofenderlo.

-¿Raro?- habló para sí mismo –entonces si te molesta- repitió luego de unos segundos de silencio en el que tuvo, supongo, un debate mental.

-No me molesta- repetí intranquilo -es que, tú y yo… no somos nada… además de amigos- agregué, nervioso.

-Oh, claro- pareció comprender lo que quería decirle –es una larga historia- dijo respondiendo a la pregunta inicial, caminando de nuevo, llevándome justo a su lado.

-¿Me la contaras?- lo seguí de cerca, y aunque quise mantenerme detrás, me haló y me abrazó por los hombros para ir a su lado, de nuevo no dije nada.

-Se resume en dos palabras…- dijo pero no continuó, estuvo pensando otro rato.

-Itachi- lo llamé obteniendo su atención de nuevo.

-Te las diré luego- me sonrió y yo fruncí el ceño, se estaba comportando muy raro, más que de costumbre.

-¿Y a donde iremos ahora?- pregunte, habíamos estado paseando por varios minutos alrededor del centro comercial en completo silencio

-No lo sé- respondió sinceramente -¿tienes hambre?- volteó hacia abajo para verme, negué con la cabeza, sosteniéndole la mirada.

-Entonces vámonos…

-¿A-a donde?- tartamudeé interrumpiéndolo, se suponía que le diría lo que siento y si me llevaba a casa no podría hacerlo, tal vez Sasori estuviese ahí y empezaría a meterse en donde no le incumbe.

-A otro lugar…- pareció pensárselo, fruncí el ceño de nuevo, mirándolo interrogante, mientras salíamos del enorme edificio. –Ya verás, apuesto que te gustará- sonrió y se acercó a mi, lo suficiente como para darme un beso, pero no lo hizo, se detuvo centímetros antes.

_Y ahora..._

_cojo aire..._

_te miro y..._

_respiro..._

-Hola Itachi- lo saludó una linda chica delante de nosotros, bien vestida, buena figura, era hermosa ¿para que negar lo evidente? Incluso más que Konan o Karin. Bajé la cabeza al suelo, avergonzado o decepcionado, tal vez un poco de ambos.

-Hola…- correspondió separándose de mí para ir a abrazarla, me mantuve detrás sin moverme, escuchando como esa rubia adulaba a mi Itachi… como le daba su número telefónico y al despedirse tuve que voltear a verlos, justo en ese momento deseé con todas mis fuerzas que me tragara la tierra, le había dado un beso en la mejilla, tan cerca de los labios…

Cerré los ojos deseando que pasara pronto, Itachi se había olvidado completamente de mi, pero aún así no me moví de donde estaba, quería pensar que solo o había hecho por cortesía más que por otra cosa que no quería ni pensar.

De pronto ya lo tenía parado delante de mí, esperando a que reaccionara para poder irnos, volteé a verlo y ni siquiera hice el intento por fingir una sonrisa, seguí caminando sin dejar que me abrazara.

Itachi se quedó parado detrás de mí, pero no me giré para llamarlo, no recordaba en donde estaba el auto, pero no me importaba, me iría por mi propia cuenta, estaba siendo egoísta y un celoso sin razón alguna, pero ¿y qué? No necesitaba a Itachi... creo.

Así como también creo que corrió para alcanzarme, porque de la nada ya lo tenía delante mí, obstruyéndome el paso y tratando de hablarme y explicarme que había sido aquello.

-Hey, ¿qué pasa?- me preguntó agarrándome por los hombros para verme.

-Nada- respondí mirándolo a los ojos.

-Te juro que nunca salí con esa chica...- dijo sin soltarme.

-No te lo pregunté- me hice a un lado para rodearlo.

-Pero te molestó que hablara con ella- aseguró haciéndome maldecir mentalmente.

-Claro que no- dije sin mirarlo, aunque si detuve mi caminar -no somos nada- hasta esas palabras me dolieron a mí, no tengo idea de cuál fue su reacción pero puedo asegurar que no fue buena.

-El auto está por aquí- me indicó un lugar y yo obedecí, me siguió de cerca pero sin decir nada más. Me abrió la puerta y la cerró para que él mismo subiera por el otro lado.

Nos mantuvimos unos segundos en silencio, como meditando lo que acababa de ocurrir, me sentía mal por lo que le había dicho, pero era verdad, él yo no éramos nada, ni nunca lo seríamos, nuestra amistad había cambiado desde que entramos en la universidad, lo quisiera o no, ya no era lo mismo de antes.

-Creo que encontré al amor de mi vida, Deidara- me dijo terminando con aquél incómodo silencio que se convirtió en uno aún peor, cerré los ojos y suspiré.

-Me alegra- dije fríamente -¿ya nos vamos?- presioné un tanto brusco. Mi compañero solo asintió. Sin duda, el camino de regreso sería muy, pero muy largo.

_Y ahora cojo aire_

_te miro, respiro_

_lo suelto de golpe_

_que quiero contigo_

_si sigo disimulando voy a reventar_

Anduvimos al rededor de la ciudad un par de minutos y luego llegamos a aquel lugar al que solíamos ir de vez en cuando a tomar algo con los amigos, poco en realidad, así como las pocas veces que nos reuníamos. Lancé un suspiro audible al aíre, Itachi volteó a verme pero de nuevo no dijo nada, bajó y rodeó el auto para abrirme la puerta, baje con la cabeza y la mirada en el suelo.

-¿Quieres dar un paseo?- me preguntó serio, asentí y empezamos a caminar -Dei- me llamó luego de un rato en silencio -te quiero- me dijo de pronto sacándome un ligero sonrojo, pero me quedé callado.

Avanzamos un poco más y mientras me armaba de valor, observaba las luces de la ciudad a lo lejos, dijo que me quiere pero como saber si es el mismo tipo de cariño que yo le tengo. Hablando se entiende la gente, dicen y creo que tienen razón, hablaré con la verdad, solamente.

-Tengo que decirte algo- lo llamé sorprendiéndolo, era ahora o nunca. Nos detuvimos y lo miré de frente.

Cerré los ojos, respiré hondo, los abrí y lo miré, de pies a cabeza recorriendo su escultural cuerpo hasta reparar en sus ojos negros, solté el aire y lo dije, así simplemente. Se me quedó mirando extrañado, pronto imaginé que me golpearía en el rostro, pero no lo hiso, no se movió, no dijo nada, podría jurar que yo estaba temblando del miedo, quería salir corriendo, gritar, llorar, pero tampoco me moví, no sé que me pasaba, me paralicé.

De pronto movió sus labios como queriendo decir algo, pero nada, el silencio nos invadió como la noche que comenzaba a caer en la ciudad. Esto no estaba bien, nada bien, que pasaría ahora, ¿dejaríamos de ser amigos? Cientos de preguntas invadieron mi mente. Tragué grueso y entonces empezó a hablar.

-Creo que esa piedra si funciona- dijo mirándome.

-¿Cuál piedra?- le pregunté, aunque recordaba a la perfección el trato que habíamos hecho días atrás.

-Ambas- me respondió, lo miré escéptico y volvió a hablar –tu piedra si da suerte, el ¿ojo de tigre?- dijo y yo solo asentí –si da suerte, la persona que me gusta se me declaró- me informó muy feliz y mi corazón se rompió, ¿no se dio cuenta acaso? Me estaba declarando ante él y se atreve a decirme eso, es un idiota. Me volteé para irme, no quería que me viera llorar, me sentía tan patético.

-Espera Deidara- me dijo, pero no quise escucharlo, se acercó hasta mí por la espalda y me tomó del brazo para darme la vuelta –aún no termino- me dijo, lo miré con lágrimas en los ojos sin creerme lo que decía.

-¿Qué más quieres?- le dije.

-Que me escuches- hizo una leve pausa y suspiró –mi pulsera también funciona, la de la valentía- dijo –te dio la fuerza suficiente para declarárteme ¿no?- me miró con una sonrisa, de esas que me encantaban, negué levemente y me quité su pulsera para entregársela.

Extendí la mano pero no la aceptó, me abrazó por la cintura, me acercó a su cuerpo, y pude sentir sus fuertes brazos rodeándome, su abdomen marcado y pecho musculoso sin exagerar.

-¿Que estás haciendo?- le pregunte, sin atreverme a mirarlo al rostro, de nuevo, estaba rojo de la vergüenza.

-¿Acaso no entiendes?- me susurró al oído haciéndome estremecer.

-¿Entender qué?- pregunte ofendido.

-¿Recuerdas que dije que había encontrado al amor de mi vida?- volvió a preguntarme al oído.

-¿Y eso qué?- esto se estaba volviendo tedioso, yo preguntaba algo y él me contestaba con otra pregunta… ¿o acaso era al revés?

-Que el amor de mi vida… eres tú- y luego sonrió, me quede sin habla, como era posible, esto era mucha suerte, demasiada para ser verdad. Y luego me besó de la nada, como si se sintiera con todo el derecho y aunque no me negué se sentía extraño como si esto fuera a repetirse miles de veces, sonrió entre el beso y se separó un poco, solo lo suficiente para verme a los ojos, me miró aun con esa sonrisa.

-Eres tan hermoso- me dijo y yo me sonrojé fuertemente, aún más de lo que ya estaba.

-Cállate- le pedí sonriendo, tratando de sonar convincente.

-Solo para besarte de nuevo- sonrió y volvió a hacerlo.

_Y ahora cojo aire_

_te miro, respiro_

_lo suelto de golpe_

_que quiero contigo_

_desde que te vi mi cuerpo no para de bailar._

Mi sonrisa era mucho más grande que otros días, mis ojos más brillantes, sentía ganas de bailar hasta no poder más y mi corazón latía más rápido que de costumbre cuando me encontraba al lado de Itachi, eso significaba que me sentía completamente feliz, que por fin podía gritarle al mundo que estaba enamorado de Uchiha Itachi y que este me correspondía.

-Ah- se separó de mi para dirigir sus manos hasta detrás de su propio cuello -tu collar- tomó mi mano para depositarlo y cerrarla suavemente.

-¿En verdad crees que importa?- susurré negando con la cabeza, riéndome en silencio, mi compañero me miró interrogante -te entrego mi corazón y aún así crees que no pueda confiar en que cuidarás de este collar como lo harás de mí...- no pude seguir hablando ya que sus labios me lo impidieron. El mejor día de mi vida sin duda.

-Te cuidaré, te protegeré y te amaré hasta el último de mis días- dijo en un susurro solo para mí, y siguió besándome.

Al final de cuentas, la piedresilla "ojo de tigre" si daba buena suerte, la pulsera de "valor" si daba... valor y yo si le gustaba a Itachi, no solo por una noche, sino por todos los días del resto de su vida, él lo había dicho. Y si en algún momento Itachi pensaba en no cumplir sus palabras, no importa, hay piedras para eso también.

_No para de bailar  
>No para de bailar<br>No para de bailar_

* * *

><p>¿Qué tal? Espero les haya gustado y también espero haber cumplido con las espectativas de Derama y de todo el mundo :3 Esto del narrador interno no es lo mío, así que si tienen algún buen consejo que me puedan dar, adelante, será muy bien recibido ñ.ñ<p>

Déjenme un lindo review y yo los responderé en cuanto tenga tiempo xD Así como también leeré y comentaré el resto de los fics de este reto, en cuanto tenga tiempo xDD ya saben, la escuela, el volibol, los amigos... no me queda mucho tiempo para mi... ¡mentira! Pero si es cierto xDD Ahora regresaré a hacer mi tarea u.U

Nos veremos luego, se les quiere y ya, cuídense, besos. Smuak´s.

misery_182


End file.
